moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthanal Dawnbreaker
"My sisters were right, only in the end do I see the taint that is the Fel. But now, it keeps me alive. To have one sister love you, and the other hate you, it splits you to do what you can to regain her trust. I will do so by proving my worth." Arthanal Dawnbreaker is the eldest child of the Dawnbreaker children and is known to be prodigy arcanist in the Quel'dorei society before the destruction of Silvermoon. He was thought to have been killed by his sister Sabariel Dawnbreaker a few years after he turned Sin'dorei after the destruction of Quel'thalas. However he was found, infused and turned into a Dark Path Demon Hunter. History The eldest son born of Lord Serbanal and Lady Elizia Dawnbreaker was named Arthanal Alexander Dawnbreaker. As he grew up, he showed signs of having a natural affinity to the Arcane. Growing older he also began to take interest in the noble game which his parents played, but his sisters despised. Quickly becoming a notable arcanist throughout the city due to his natural talent to wield magic. During the time of Miliel Sunblade joining the House, Serbanal had begun to organise the courting of both Arthanal and Miliel, this did not work out however due to Miliel becoming engaged to a Paladin, which Arthanal was friends with. Soon Arthanal become friends with a intelligent yet wisdom-less mage known as Kylontheas Runestrider. During the time of their friendship, they became quite ambitious, searching for powerful relics soon after the Second War. After discovering a certain relic of power, he was granted the title of Archmage and his mastery of pyromancy and aeromancy granted him the title of Arcanist of the Dawn. Third War After the destruction of Quel'thalas, Arthanal became consumed by the hunger for more magic like most of the survivors. When the remaining prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider told those that hungered that he had found a way to sate the hunger, Arthanal gladly took it up and travelled with the maddened prince and those that hungered to Outland, to serve Illidan's will. Getting but a taste of the fel magic was enough to drive Arthanal away from the use of such a corruptive magic, however it was too late; Like many of those that also felt that magic their once great blue eyes changed to a tainted fel-green. Upon returning and re-taking Quel'thalas, their prince, mad with power, named those that survived the Sin'dorei, Children of Blood. Arthanal continued his arcane practices, with the hope to regain his sisters lost trust and his once blue eyes. The Battle on the Bridge After a few years of his return in Silvermoon, he began to venture down towards the southern end of the Eastern Kingdoms in search of powerful relics which had the potential to cleanse his fel taint. Upon crossing the Thandol Span, his sister Sabariel, was crossing the other direction. After words of both hatred and regret were thrown across the bridge, the two began their deadly due in the harsh rain. Arthanal used his magics to attempt to subdue his sister, where she was aiming to kill. Arthanal made one wrong move, and slipped slightly on the wet bridge which cost him to take a Black Arrow, an arrowhead like a drill designed by Sabariel, to the shoulder. The arrowhead tore at his skin and bone and protruded out the back of his shoulder. The pain by that injury caused him to slip backwards even further, falling off the bridge into the deep, dark waters below, to drown and die of blood loss. The Unknown Years Floating on the top of the water, a near dead and blood covered Arthanal waited for his demise to come, the cold water lulling him to his deathly sleep. Until he was found by a Coilfang Naga scouting party, drawn to him by his blood, they managed to stabilise him enough to transport to Black Temple in Outland, to be taken to Lord Illidan due to him being a Sin'dorei and an ally of sorts to the Illidari. Upon being taken to the temple, Illidan gave him the choice of becoming one of his Demon Hunters, which he accepted without question. Arthanal was experimented on to enhance his abilities, his skin turned a slightly darkened and his body bulked out. After this, he was put through dangerous and near torturous training until he went through the progress of the Binding. Binding a shivarra to his soul, he became vastly more stronger than he had, while still using his arcane magic. His Illidari tattoos were blood red and he had chosen to wear a simple blindfold to cover his empty eyesockets which now only held two orbs of fel flame and his once golden hair had turned a dead white. When the orders came for the Illidari to go on the mission to Mar'dum, Arthanal gladly took up the chance, ready to fight the Legion as his sister does. After the mission had been accomplished, the known Illidari became captured by the Wardens and had been imprisoned within the Vault of the Wardens. Resurgence With the rest of the Illidari, Arthanal would be released from the Vault of the Wardens to fight the demonic invasion of the Burning Legion, his first objective, although stupid, was to find his sister's, hearing word from many of the demons he killed of a faction known as the Hellstriders, commanded by a Sabariel Greenwood. Assuming this was his sister, he headed from the entrance of the Vault towards the shoreline. As several ships on the horizon were destroyed by the Burning Legion, Arthanal quickly moved to rescue those he could from the closest vessel, a merchant ship of sorts, one that held vague memories. Arthanal, rescuing the still alive crew, put down the last survivor he picked up, a Quel'dorei woman in tattered blue-leather armour and what seemed a black coat. Her raven black hair wet across her face. Carefully he ran a hand down the woman's face, recognising everything about the woman. She would cough awake and they'd stare at each other for a while before realising who each other were. Auril quickly embraced her brother and they began to discuss where they were. Hoping for a rescue soon, Auril used her wits to come up with the plan that Sabariel may have put the Defensive in order, so Auril and Arthanal would scour the coast for Hellstrider survivors to reform their Defensive. Appearance Arthanal, like his sisters, stands tall at 6'2 with a once thin body, with the experimentation of fel upon his body and the rigorous training undergone by Illidari Demon Hunters, has since filled into a muscular form covered in small scars from the training and the shoulder scar from his sister's arrow. Arthanal, like the rest of the Illidari, hold his chest bare as he fights, showing his tattoos of blood red. Although he was experimented on, his body holds near to no sign of fel infusement, his skin a darkened pale of what it once was. His once golden hair is seen to be a dead white. His gaze, although unseen under his blindfold decorated with silver saw everything in the world and more. With his long, tattered red and gold scarf floating in the gentle wind with his long dead white hair, tied back in a ponytail to keep it from falling infront of his face. His bare chest, muscular and toned deeply was that of a once pale Quel'dorei. Now darkened by the Fel and the battering training that he went through, it was decorated with scars. Small. Insignificant. Next to his prized scar, the one that gave him cause. A scar that looked as though a tornado had ripped through his shoulder and healed over, the scar from his sister. Aside from the scars, his body was decorated with tattoos, deep crimson in colour. In his hands, two warglaives were held loosely, their sigil glowing a blue-white and at his hip was a dagger, decorated with a blue crystal while a sash of a tattered peice of robe danced in the wind, on it's end, the sigil of House Dawnbreaker. This is Lord Arthanal Dawnbreaker, once a noted Arcanist, now an Illidari demon hunter. Relationships Arthanal used to have plenty of friends, however, since his supposed death it is unknown whether the relationship he held with his friends has survived, or whether they themselves has survived... Miliel Sunblade The best friend and ward of House Dawnbreaker, Miliel Sunblade was always the apple of his eye. Although he never publicly disclosed his affection towards the young elf, Arthanal remained always respectful of her till the final day he saw her, the day of her wedding. He has heard about her death and resurrection, but that will not get in the way of his love for her, that has been the second motive of his survival. He would later marry Miliel during the new year of 39 L.C. Lady Sabariel and Auril The portrayed struggle of a relationship that was more sibling rivalry that actual hate went on for several decades until the portrayal became a reality as Arthanal thirsted for power. Too late did he realise the error of his ways, his eyes changing from azure to emerald. Sabariel and Auril soon left Quel'thalas, seeing their former brother no-longer than man he was. The grand finale of the argument ended on the Thandol Span, with his defeat to his sister. Sabariel still holds her hatred for Arthanal, but Auril is glad to have him back, forgiving Arthanal almost instantly on sight. Kylontheas Runestrider A fellow archmage within Silvermoon, the two shared a common interest in the Arcane and artifacts of such nature. Arthanal usually added the wisdom to the intelligent yet wisdom-less mage. It is uncertain as to what ended their friendship, but it is likely Arthanal will raise his corpse to kill it again once he finds out about the perversions the elf had for his younger sister. Equipment Although Arthanal holds little in the way of possessions, those that he does carry hold significance to him. * Felsteel Warglaives - Standard of an Illidari Demon Hunter. * Hellstrider Uniform '''- Navy Blue and Gold, hides his body tattoos and scars. * '''Blindfold - Decorated with intricate patterns on thick black cloth, lined with silver. * Signet ring - Ring of his house, hidden behind thick leather gloves. * Mithril Dagger - Old dagger of his house, used in close quarters. * Sash off belt - Hangs from the right of his belt, tattered cloth from his original robes. Depecits House Dawnbreaker's sigil. * Scarf - Red and gold, originally made by his sister Auril. * Locket - Holds a picture of his sisters and Miliel. Always over his heart. * Wedding Ring - A ring of gold on his finger. Quotes - "This power, this power is far to much for anyone to control, therefore it is dangerous. No, I will not use this volatile magic, not anymore, not while I live." Arthanal, regarding the use of fel magics. - "Liz, I am sorry for what has happened to you and Auril, however it is not my fault I couldn't save Mother and Father, they had locked themselves within the tower with the undead that killed them. Father had warded the door so I could not interfere. You however remain hostile Sister, I may need to put you to sleep." Arthanal, during his confrontation with his sister. - "Magic cannot be abused, to do so would turn it corrupt and un-wieldable. Any arcanist of merit would understand this simple rule." Arthanal, about his views on magic. - "Only in the end, does one realise the madness of which the Crown imparts." Arthanal about his Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. - "Liz... I hope you will accept me and push the past back where it belongs, I was wrong to turn towards the fel. I did not use it a second time while I was still an arcanist. Now it is what kept me alive. Please. Sister. Allow me to come home." Arthanal as he is reunited with his sister Sabariel. Trivia * Arthanal was known to be very intelligent and very wise for his age. He was often studying his books to learn more about the nature of the Arcane. * Arthanal uses his sister's middle names as nicknames for them. E.g. Liz or Lizzy for Sabariel and Em or Emmy for Auril. They return this by calling him Zander. * Arthanal's deepest regret is that he could not protect his sisters and that his blind hunger drove them to hate him. * After Arthanal's corruption, he constantly researched ways to clear him and his people of their corruption, which he referred to as a curse. * Arthanal does not care for the Alliance/Horde Conflict, wanting to be with his sisters, he chose to be on the Alliance side. * Even though he is a demon hunter, he still mostly uses his arcane magic, preferring to use it over the fel. As such, instead of Fel-rushing, he will Blink. Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:High Elf Category:House of Dawnbreaker Category:Mages Category:Blood Elf Category:Illidari Category:Demon Hunters